


Snack

by HanaHimus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto asks Seijuurou to get him a snack</p><p>(Semi-sequel to my story "Bitten")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snack

**Author's Note:**

> More vampire AU :,)

“Seijuurou...I’m hungry.” Makoto groaned, kicking the smaller vampire in the back. “Go get me a snack.”

“You can get someone yourself.” Seijuurou said with a small pout. “Go do it.”

Makoto let out a dramatic sigh. “Oh come on, you always have an easier time luring people.”

“I don’t think so.” Seijuuou replied. “You say that, but…”

“You look like a little kid, adults will always follow you and help you out.” Makoto said. “Most people won’t follow me.”

“So I have to get you a meal?” Seijuurou asked, crossing his arms. “That’s not fair.”

“If you do it I’ll stop babying you for a week.”

Seijuurou blinked. A week without being called a child or treated like one, huh? That could be nice…

“Fine, I’ll go get you a snack.” Seijuurou said, turning away. Not that it’d be a snack Makoto would want…

“Thanks.” Makoto yawned. “Just no old ladies.”

“Alright, no old women it is…”

 

-

 

Seijuurou needed to find someone who might still bother Makoto. He couldn’t find some average man or woman to give to the older vampire. No, he needed one that would at least kind of get under Makoto’s skin.

Soon enough he saw a pretty man passing him. Just pretty enough that he might make Makoto uncomfortable feeding off him.

“Sir!” He whined, putting on his best fearful face. “Sir can you help me?”

The pretty man turned, concern on his face. “What’s wrong young man?”

“I’m lost and can’t find my brother! Can you help me look?” He asked, sniffling as he rubbed his eyes. “I’m scared.”

“Of course I can help!” The man replied, ruffling Seijuurou’s hair. “I’m Himuro Tatsuya… Do you know where you live?”

“I don’t know… I think so…” Seijuurou began to cling to Tatsuya’s leg. “Can you walk with me, just to be safe?”

“Of course.” Tatsuya gave him a smile. “Lead the way, alright?”

Seijuurou gave a small nod and turned. “When we get there, will you come in with me? I’m sure my brother will want to meet you.”

“Oh… Well I don’t see why not.” Tatsuya replied as he followed behind. “I’ll have a few words for him too.”

Seijuurou doubted that. Well, maybe some “no”s and “vampire”s, but not much else. That’s usually what he heard when Makoto or himself were feeding.

Poor Tatsuya, didn’t even know what he was really walking into.

“Here we are.” Seijuurou finally said, looking back at Tatsuya. “I think this is my house, let’s go in.”

“Alright… I hope you’re right about this being your house.” Tatsuya replied with a sigh. “I’d hate to be wrong.”

“I’m pretty sure this is it, mister!” Seijuurou replied with a small pout. “Come on.”

He led the man into the house and quickly made it into Makoto’s room. As soon as Tatsuya stepped in, Seijuurou moved to block the doorway.

“Makoto, I have your snack.” The small vampire said with a sigh. “Enjoy him.”

“Excuse me?” Tatsuya asked, raising an eyebrow as Seijuurou closed the door. “Hey what do you mean--”

 

-

 

“How was your snack?” Seijuurou asked when Makoto walked out of his room.

“Fine… Though shouldn’t you be in bed?” Makoto asked, looking over the redhead.

“No, I’m old enough to stay up this late.” Seijuurou replied with a small frown. “Why do you say that?”

Makoto picked the redhead up. “Now, now. You’re too young to stay up!”

“You told me you weren’t going to baby me anymore!” Seijuurou replied, crossing his arms.

“For a week, and I lied.” Makoto gave Seijuurou a grin. “I thought you’d know that by now.”

Seijuurou began to pout at the older vampire. “That’s not fair!”

“Hey, I’d have kept to my word if you hadn’t brought someone so pretty.” Makoto said with a frown. “I know you know I don’t like feeding off pretty people.”

“That’s why I picked him…” Seijuurou’s pout turned into a frown.

“Had a feeling, that’s why I’m not keeping my word.” Makoto said, moving towards Seijuurou’s room. “Now of to bed you go.”

“I’m not going to bed!”

“Yes you are.” Makoto replied, patting the redhead’s hair as he sat him down. “Good night.”

“I won’t go to bed!” Seijuurou said, crossing his arms.

“Don’t be grumpy.” Makoto replied, flicking him on the head as he stood up. “Go to bed while I get rid of the body.”

Seijuurou gave a small sigh. “...Fine. I’ll go to sleep.” At least then he wouldn’t have to help dump the body…

 

-

 

“Shit!” Seijuurou startled awake when he heard the yell. It sounded like Tatsuya…

He peeked his head out and indeed the pretty man was stumbling down the hallway, apparently trying to get away from Makoto.

“Come on now, you’re just confused.” Makoto said, holding his hands up. “You just woke up and you’re probably hungry…”

“What did you do to me?” Tatsuya hissed back. “What did you do?”

“He turned you into a vampire.” Seijuurou said, alerting the two he was listening. “It’ll be hard, but you’ll get used to it.”

“Get used to it?” Tatsuya asked, turning to Seijuurou. “You lured me into this and you tell me I’ll get used to it?”

“Yes, you’re just confused and hungry right now.” Seijuurou said with a small sigh. “It’ll get easier.”

“You’re lucky we’re here to help you.” Makoto added. “We can get you your first meal.”

“No way am I staying with people who consider others meals!” Tatsuya hissed.

“That’s the only way you’re going to be able to survive, you know that right?” Makoto asked with a frown. “That’s the only way you’ll be able to drain someone dry without being angry at yourself.”

Tatsuya fell quiet, looking around as if trying to find a way to prove Makoto wrong. Seijuurou knew he wasn’t going to find anything, though.

“If...if that’s the only way I guess I don’t have a choice…” Tatsuya finally forced out, each word obviously hurting him.

“Good, welcome to the family.” Makoto replied with a yawn. “Now, if you’ll excuse me I need to get Seijuurou back to sleep. Find somewhere to sleep.”


End file.
